Enemy Of Mine
by BuddhaBoylover
Summary: Tess didn't kill Alex and there all go back to Antar and face the real killer (not for Liz fans)
1. Default Chapter

Title: Enemy of Mine  
  
Author: Ella  
  
Category: AU Mi/M, M/L,K/I ,M/T , Liz/?  
  
E-mail:  
  
Rating: R  
  
Spoilers: Departure  
  
Disclaimer: Nope I don't own them wished I did though.  
  
Note: thanks to Caryl, Sarah, and Monnie for beta reading for me.  
  
Challenge  
  
After depature except-  
  
Tess isn't evil but Liz [out to get revenge on tess 4 sleeping with Max] accuses her of killing Alex.  
  
She convinces Maria [MandM did sleep together] that she is evil. They run to warn the others.  
  
Michael comes out a the granolith when the get there Maria says "Tess Killed Alex" and they all run back in. just like on the eppy. EXCEPT they didn't leave the chamber in time and they all get sucked into the ship, yes even the humans. Take it where you like! someone please take it! email me if u do.  
  
Sarah  
  
  
  
  
  
Part 1  
  
Liz couldn't believe that Max was leaving. What was more unbelievable was that Max slept with Tess and they were now expecting a child. Why was this happing to her? She had saved herself for him. Tess Harding had ruined her life. There had to be some way to get Max to stay, some way to make him realize the mistake he was making. That was when Liz came up with a plan. The only way to get Max back was to show him how evil Tess really is but how could she do that? Liz laid down on Maria's bed, and after a few minutes of thinking, she looked over at the picture of her, Alex, and Maria. "Alex" she said out loud as she quickly sat up. " That's it, if Max thought that Tess was responsible then he would abandon Tess and stay. But how can I convince him? Then she remembered Kyle strumming his fingers on the table yesterday, and that Alex did the same thing on his guitar. It wouldn't be easy but maybe that was enough evidence to brand Tess the killer. All she would have to do would be convince Maria. Maria would convince Michael and then he would help convince Max.  
  
At that time Maria came in with tears in her eyes, " Liz I can't believe that they're leaving. Wait, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I know. I came to see Sean. Maria, there's something I have to tell you, it's important," Liz said, hoping that she could convince Maria with the little evidence that she had. At that moment they heard Amy yelling in the kitchen. Both of them ran in to see what was wrong.  
  
"Mom?" "Oh, Maria, honey, it's late don't you think you two should be in bed?" Then she started strumming her fingers like Kyle and Alex did. Liz had all the proof now she needed to convince Maria. "That's it. It was Tess!" Liz said, a little loudly.  
  
  
  
Maria looked at her. "What?" she asked.  
  
" Tess killed Alex," Liz whispered.  
  
" No, no way. Tess is a lot of things but not a killer. Come on." Maria was unconvinced.  
  
"Look at your mom, she's doing the same thing Kyle did, and Alex did it too when we were over there and he was talking to Isabel." Liz said, not comprehending that Maria wasn't believing her.  
  
Maria looked at her mom and then looked at Liz. "We need to talk to Kyle and then stop them before it's too late." Maria grabbed her keys off the counter and they were out the door.  
  
Kyle remembered that Alex was at his house the day he died, but didn't really know why he was there. However, between that and Liz's evidence, it was enough to convince him that maybe Tess was behind Alex's death. He was still unsure. All three of them quickly left the Valenti's house and headed to the pod chamber. They reached the pod chamber with a few minutes to spare.  
  
"Max!" Liz yelled, as she reached the chamber.  
  
"Michael, Isabel!" Maria and Kyle yelled. Just then, Michael started to come out of the pod chamber. "Michael, Tess killed Alex!" Maria yelled, surprised to see him.  
  
"We have to stop them!" Liz yelled  
  
"What?" Michael asked, confused, and looked to Maria who just nodded her head yes. Michael quickly went back into the pod chamber with the others behind him. "Max, Tess killed Alex," he stated.  
  
" Tess?" Max questioned, with hatred in his eyes. How could he of have trusted her? " Is it true?"  
  
" Alex was at my house that day arguing with Tess," Kyle looked at Tess.  
  
She had tears in her eyes and was shaking her head no. "Max, I didn't kill Alex. I swear. He was there, but there was something different about him. He thought I was mind warping him, but I told him I wasn't. I wouldn't do something like that to Isabel or you. He was so confused then he left the house in a hurry. I didn't kill him, I wouldn't! He was a friend."  
  
"Liar! Alex was never your friend!" Liz walked up to Tess and slapped her. "You took Max away and then you took Alex away." Liz cried, as Max held her back from any further advances.  
  
"You jealous bitch! You pushed Max away and I didn't kill Alex!" Tess said, as more tears came down. She would never hurt Isabel like that plus she liked Alex, he didn't treat her like Liz or Maria did. Now everyone was looking at her accusingly. It figured they would believe Liz Parker over her. Now the man she loved and the father of her child looked at her with hatred in his eyes. He never loved her, at least, not like he once did. She never felt more alone in the world because, now, even the one person. . . even the one person who was like a brother to her accused her of a heinous crime. Why did Nasedo bring her here? Why didn't she just leave when she had the chance. Oh yeah, because Miss Parker told her that she needed to stay. She should of have known not of listen to Liz. She had thought it was to good to be true at the time. Just then she felt a rumble from the ground.  
  
"Michael, what's happening?" Maria was frightened and grabbed hold of Michael's arm.  
  
"Shit! We're out of time!" Michael yelled, and grabbed on to Maria.  
  
"Out of time! What do you mean? Out of time! Spaceboy, answer me damn it! Maria was panicking and started to hyperventilate, she wanted out of the cave. "Max, we've got to do it, or this place will . this place will explode with all of us in it." Michael told Max and put his hand to the beam as he held onto Maria with his other.  
  
"Michael!" Maria yelled, not liking the situation one bit. Max placed his hand on the beam with his other arm tightly around Liz. Tess put her hand on the beam and continued to cry, hoping that her life on her home planet would be better than her life on Earth. Isabel put her hand on the beam and looked at Kyle.  
  
"Kyle, take my hand," she demanded.  
  
Kyle realized what was going on and shook his head no. "No way!" he wasn't going to another planet. "Kyle, if you want to live, take my damn hand!" Isabel yelled, as she went ahead and grabbed his hand. All of them were sucked into the beam and here and a spaceship was formed around them.  
  
"Michael, I swear if you don't tell me what's going on, I'll kill you." Maria said, looking at Michael and not what was going on around her.  
  
"Maria, you're coming with me," Michael said, smiling down at her, as he silently prayed that she'd make the journey.  
  
" Coming with you?" She looked at him. " No, no, no, no, no Michael Gueirn, you let me go this minute. I'm not going to another planet! I can't leave my mom!" she struggled to get out of his grip.  
  
" Maria, you can't leave we're fixing to take off. The place will explode. You'll die. I can't let that happen." He leaned his head down and kissed her on her forehead.  
  
" Michael, I'm scared," She had tears in her eyes as she wrapped her arms around him tighter in fear of what was waiting for them on the other planet.  
  
"I know baby but I won't let anything happen to you." At the moment Michael said that they were gone into orbit.  
  
Tbc. 


	2. part 2

Part 2  
  
They landed on Antar within hours. They were traveling at speeds unknown to man. Once they landed they all looked at each other. It was clear none of them wanted to get off the ship. No one was talking and no one dared moved. After a few minutes the ship morphed into a single plat form. They were left standing in the middle of what seemed to be the same cave on as on Earth. There was a hole in the cave from where the ship crashed through. Looking up, you could see a pinkish sky, it was eerie but beautiful.  
  
" So, is this Antar?" Maria asked, speaking to no one in particular. Nobody replied, they were all still in shock. Everyone was in such a daze that they didn't notice when Tess left the cave.  
  
"Where's Tess?" Kyle asked, as he started looking around the cave.  
  
"She left. Max, we have to find her. We can't let her get away with Alex's death." Liz pleaded to Max.  
  
"She'll be punished don't worry but I'm more concerned with the safety of my son who is currently in her womb." Max said reassuringly, as he moved some stray hair behind her ears. As Liz heard what Max said she became outraged, " Max! She killed our friend. Who knows whom else she'll kill. She needs to be terminated before she hurts anyone else."  
  
"Liz!" Maria was shocked at her friend's comment. She didn't know that Liz could be so hateful. They had no real proof that Tess killed Alex. She at least deserved a trial or something. The way Liz sounded it made Maria cringe because she felt that Liz didn't care if the child died either. Maybe it's what Liz wanted to do, kill all of the ties between Tess and Max, including Max's son an innocent child.  
  
"Liz, how could you say that? My son is inside her, plus I think maybe that we judged to quickly. I saw the look in her eyes and it wasn't one of guilt. We're on a hostile planet and we don't know what's out there!" Max yelled, as he pointed to some light coming from one side of the cave.  
  
"What, so you just arrive on your damn planet and suddenly Tess is innocent? Max, I'm who you're in love with! I'm the one who risked everything for you! Not that Bitch and her child. Me!" Liz couldn't believe that Max was picking Tess over her. Tess must of mind warped him too. Liz knew that Max loved her so why did he still want Tess ?  
  
With all the arguing and yelling they didn't realize it when someone came into the cave.  
  
"Zan?" a voice asked. It seemed familiar in a way, but Max couldn't quite place it. Soon, a being appeared from behind the shadows.  
  
"Brody?" Max asked, to the Brody look-a- like.  
  
" No, it's Larek. I just look like him because I felt that maybe it would help you adjust." Larek said to his dear friend. He'd waited years for the return of the Royal Four. Now maybe things will be right again. Now that Zan and Ava's child will be born soon there will be hope. Larek noticed all the familiar faces except for one.  
  
"Zan, where's Ava and why are the humans here?"  
  
"Well umm. We sort of accused her of killing a friend of ours without any concrete evidence. When we got here she left." Max said with his head down, after thinking about it for awhile he was ashamed. Plus how Liz talked made him realize how vindictive she was.  
  
"We need to find her soon Zan. Khivar knows your here and he wants to destroy the royal heir. I don't understand what's going on, but I do know that the Queen would never kill anyone. If you will follow me I'll lead you to the underground camp. It's not that far from here. There we will make plans to find the Queen." Larek started turning around when Liz started raving again. " Queen? Queen. Tess is not the queen because she's not with Max." Liz said in a snotty manner. Larek turned around quickly in Tess/Ava's defense, " She is the Queen and you don't belong here." He then began to walk out of the cave and the other's followed behind. Liz stayed towards the back. She didn't understand how this person thought he could talk to her like that. Once her and Max were married she would take care of him. She does belong here, and soon, she'll be the Queen, not Tess. 


	3. part 3

Part 3  
  
Tess didn't know where she was going. The only thing she knew was that she had to get away from Liz and Max. She wasn't going to let anyone take her baby away from her. He was all that she had left. She ran as fast as she could, which in her condition, wasn't that fast. Despite the fact that she was on Antar she wasn't completely recovered. After about an hour of running she had to stop. She was too weak to go on any further at the moment.  
  
When she stopped she realized she was at the lake where she and Max/Zan first met. When Larek was telling them the story, she was able to remember it like it was actually happening right then and there. Tears began to form in her eyes as the memories came back to her.  
  
" Why couldn't Max love me like Zan did?" Tess murmured out loud  
  
She loved him so much and now he probably wanted to kill her. She didn't know who killed Alex but whoever it was knew what they were doing. Obviously it was someone who wanted Max to turn against  
  
her. Well, there was Liz, but even if she was crazy at the moment Tess didn't think that Liz would have killed Alex. But who did and why? Maybe Liz was right about one thing. Maybe it did have to do with Isabel or them. Oh god, Khivar. At that thought she felt someone behind her.  
  
"Welcome home Your Majesty." The person said. The voice was familiar. She turned around and looked to see who it was. How could it be? She knew it wasn't whom it looked like but his appearance still shocked her. Before she could make a move he knocked her to the ground. The last thing she saw before sliding into unconsciousness was the familiar face of a fallen friend.  
  
Tess slowly woke up and realized that she was strapped to a table.  
  
"Where am I?" she asked groggily, as she tried to open her eyes.  
  
"That's not important," the attacker said.  
  
" Khivar?" she questioned.  
  
" How did you know? Wait, let me guess, it's my appearance isn't it ?" Khivar said sarcastically.  
  
" You know, looking like him won't make Isabel change her mind about you." Tess said, knowing that Isabel didn't care about Alex's appearance, but about what was on the inside.  
  
"Well at least she'll be used to it. I don't understand how she could have fallen for a geek like this guy." Khivar moved his hands gesturing at his appearance.  
  
"Because Isabel isn't Vilandra you asshole," Tess spit out.  
  
Unfortunately, that made Khivar mad and he placed his hand over her stomach. Tess felt an extreme amount of pain run through her.  
  
" NO!" Tess screamed. " Don't hurt him," she cried.  
  
" Don't worry Tess I won't; at least not now. He is the key to the downfall of the royal four. Zan, no wait, Max I mean will turn himself and the others over for the child." Khivar knew that Max would do anything to protect his son despite who the mother was.  
  
" I wouldn't count on it." Tess said with a hint of fear.  
  
" I said his son, not you." With that Khivar turned around and walked out of the poorly lit room.  
  
Tess looked away from the door and started crying. She knew what Khivar said was true. Max would come for their son but not her. Leaving them all vulnerable.  
  
  
  
TBC. 


	4. part 4

Part 4  
  
"So Larek, how did you know where to find us and that we were coming Michael asked as the headed toward a make shift living area with roles of tents set up one by one.  
  
"The ship was designed to land at a certain locaton. When you activated the ship we were informed. Not only us but the others as well including Khivar." Larek thought that Michael had the makings of a good General maybe even a better one than his predecessor.  
  
"Tell me something is this environment okay for Liz, Maria, and Kyle?" Max asked, he was concerned for his friends. If his child couldn't survive Earth's atmosphere he didn't see how they could survive this one.  
  
" Well, they have all been genetically altered to the point where they can survive on this planet." Larek answered his worried friend. He saw the look of confusion and was about to explain futher when he was intereupted by the second in commands lover.  
  
" Wait a minute what do you mean genetically altered? I could uderstand with Liz and Kyle because they were both you know saved by Max and know have the whole alien powers thing going well except for Kyle who can't do flip right now. But how can I be genetically altered when I haven't had the need for my life to be saved by Max lately." Maria was so confused. She understood that Max some how altered Kyle and Liz, but she didn't know how she was altered.  
  
" Well when the child in your body was created you were genetically altered." Larek replied as a matter of fact.  
  
" What?" Michael yelled. How could Maria be pregnant? It's only been about two days plus he thought they couldn't mate with humans.  
  
Maria was stunned she couldn't believe that she was pregnant with Michael's baby. It's just been two days. All of this was two much for her. She did what any one would do with this type of news she fainted.  
  
Michael grabbed her before she hit the ground. " Is there anywhere I can take her?" Michael asked Larek, he had never seen Maria faint before.  
  
" Yes you can take her to our medical tent and will check her out. She should be okay." He saw the worried look in Michael's eyes. He could tell they really cared for her and from what he observed from when he took over Brody's mind she loved him very much.  
  
" So you slept with Maria." Max remarked, as they walked toward the medical tents.  
  
"Well you slept with Tess so don't get all high and mighty. I love Maria and she loves me there's nothing wrong with what we did." Michael said annoyed at Max's remark.  
  
"I'm not saying it was wrong Michael. I just kind of envy you. You seem to have everything together now. You found what you were looking for. You've grown up." Max said, he did envy the relationship that Michael and Maria had.  
  
" Thanks Dad," Michael replied to the remark with a smirk. He was unsure of what to say. He never thought that Max would envy him since he always envied Max.  
  
Max smiled and said, " Your welcome son." It was nice to be able to joke around with Michael despite the strain in their relationship. Michael really had become a better person due to Maria no doubt and he was thankful for her. He just hoped that everything turned out okay with her and the baby. Max didn't know what Michael would do without her. He also hoped that his child and Tess were okay. He would like to hear her side of things. He was wrong to place judgement so quick.  
  
They made it to the medical tents, and Larek directed Michael to a free cot to lay Maria on.  
  
"Is she going to be okay?" Michael asked one of the doctors.  
  
"Yes she'll be fine it's just shock." The doctor told Michael.  
  
"How is she pregnant? I mean I know how, but well, I thought we couldn't reproduce with humans."  
  
"No but she does carry the recessive gene that was used in your creation."  
  
"So one of her relatives was a donor of ours?" Isabel asked wondering which one of them could be possible related to Maria.  
  
" Yes, and when her and Rath mated the gene was what allowed the baby to be created."  
  
"By the way it's Michael and so the gene was basically dormant until Maria and I made love." Michael was more than a little confused science was just not his forte.  
  
"I know it's a bit confusing but she'll be fine and so will the baby. Since she is human I figure that the baby will be due in about three and a half months instead of one month. We will be keeping an eye on her progress but everything should be fine. Just let her rest for now. The strain of the trip and everything has taken its toil on her."  
  
" Thank you. Is it okay if I stay with her? She may be out of it when she wakes up and I like to explain things to her." Michael asked the doctor but he looked at Max and Larek and hoped they would understand.  
  
" Sure, let us now if you need anything General." the doctor said, as he walked away and began to check on other patients.  
  
" Well I'm going to show everyone around and brief them further on the situation at hand. I'm sure one of them will fill you in latter." Larek turned to Max and ushered him and the others to follow him. They all said their good byes to Michael and followed Larek.  
  
TBC. 


	5. part 5

Part 5  
  
Liz couldn't believe that Maria was pregnant. She didn't understand why Maria didn't tell her that she slept with Michael. She felt sorry for Maria in away because now that they were on Antar Michael would probably be with Isabel. Max fell for Tess' manipulation it was only a matter of time before Michael ends up in Isabel's bed. Liz knew that she was going to have to have a talk with Maria whenever they got a chance to be alone. She didn't feel that the people here would be too happy with a baby not of the royal lineage.  
  
Kyle on the other hand had a grin on his face. Isabel looked over to him and asked, " What are you grinning about?"  
  
"I'm going to be an Uncle." Kyle said with a smile on his face.  
  
"So you consider Maria your sister now?" Isabel asked, she knew Kyle and Maria were getting close but didn't think that they'd consider each other family.  
  
"Well since we're here there is no way of knowing exactly what's going to happen with them two but I figured sooner or latter he will ask her to marry him. I've never seen Dad this way about anyone. Amy's good for him. I just wished he knew that I was okay and stuff. I know how he worries." Kyle was very worried about his dad at the moment; plus he knew Amy would be hurting too with Maria gone. He just hoped it brought them closer together than further apart.  
  
"Hey hopefully we'll find away back home once we find Tess. I know Michael and me don't  
  
want to stay here. Although I think Michael's fine any place as long as Maria's with him." She laughed at how whipped Michael's become it was so funny. He went from Mr. Macho to Mr. Softy.  
  
"Do you think Tess really did it?" Kyle asked Isabel. He was confused. He knew what he saw but still just the look in her eyes. They weren't the eyes of a guilty person. He just hopes that Max doesn't do anything to her until they can find out the whole truth. Kyle knew Tess could do a lot of things but murdering an innocent person like Alex, wasn't one of them. Kyle even thought Tess liked Alex.  
  
"I don't know. I hope not. I really do because if it she did then it would be my fault." Isabel thought that it would be her fault since she basically brought Tess to their group. She convinced Max and Michael to trust her.  
  
"How is it your fault? You didn't know that she would kill Alex. She was like you it was reasonable that you would want to get to know her." Kyle saw the look of pain on her face. He didn't think she should be blaming herself a lot of people trusted Tess. He still wasn't sure that she did kill Alex. A lot of things didn't make too much sense. Although nothing about Alex's death made sense to him.  
  
"Michael and Max didn't trust her. Neither did Maria and Liz. I should have listened to them."  
  
"Look, first off I'm not so sure Tess is responsible. Second, Max and Michael aren't always right. Look at my dad and me you guys didn't trust us in the beginning and now we're apart of it. So what I'm trying to say is don't blame yourself I highly doubt that Alex would want you too any ways."  
  
"Thanks Kyle. You know you've turned out to be an okay person and a good friend. Who would of thought." Isabel always thought of Kyle only in terms of social status. They were both popular at school. But beyond that she never really consider him a friend. She just thought he was like all the other jocks but he wasn't and she was glad that he stopped hanging around them.  
  
  
  
" Lark do you know where Tess may have went. She remembered this place better than any of us?" Max asked, he looked back to see that Liz was behind him and Isabel and Kyle were having a conversation that he couldn't hear. Both of them in the midst of talking had gotten a little behind. He would turn around ever now and then to check on Liz and see Kyle steal glances of Isabel when she wasn't looking. He wondered if Kyle was developing feelings for Isabel. Then a scary thought crossed his mind, Kyle becoming his brother-in-law. It's too soon to tell anything now but who knows. He never thought Michael would be so head over heals in love with Maria, or any human for that matter.  
  
  
  
Back at the infirmary area:  
  
Maria felt like a truck had hit her. Her head was killing her. She knew that she was dreaming, at least she didn't feel like she was awake. The last thing she remembered was being told that she was pregnant. This was so unreal never in her life did she think that she would be pregnant at 17 by an alien and on an alien planet. Deep down she was happy that she was having Michael's baby and new that it was right. She just wished she was on Earth with her mom but at least Michael was safe here. Her mom would probably kill Michael.  
  
She was lost in her thoughts until she heard someone yell for help. " Help! Please someone help me!"  
  
The voice sounded familiar, " Tess?" Maria questioned.  
  
" Tess is that you? Where are you?" Maria asked as her voice boomed through the dream plane.  
  
"Maria?" The female voice questioned with uncertainty.  
  
Now Maria definitely knew that it was Tess. " Tess where are you?"  
  
"Maria help me, please don't let him hurt my baby." Tess voice was filled with anguish.  
  
" Tess no ones going to hurt your baby or you. We just want you to come back so we can talk about this." Maria tried to reason with Tess. She felt like Tess was in a lot of pain.  
  
"I can't. I would if I could but I can't. Khivar has me. He wants to use the baby to get to Max. You have to warn him. Khivar's responsible for Alex and he's taken Alex's form to get Isabel."  
  
Maria thought Tess sounded like a little lost child. She felt so bad for accusing Tess for Alex's death. It made since that Khivar would kill him. Isabel was in love with Alex and he stood in Khivar's way. She didn't know how this news would effect Isabel. She wished she could wake herself up now where they can go find Khivar before he hurt Tess and the baby. Maria knew Liz wasn't going to like this turn of events.  
  
" Tess just hang on. Will come for you soon and will be prepared. Just try to stay alive. Okay." Maria told her as she tried to assure Max's alien wife.  
  
  
  
Maria shot up in her bed, " Michael!" she yelled.  
  
"I'm right her, baby. What happened you were calling out Tess's name?"  
  
" No time, just know that Tess didn't kill Alex, Khivar did! He has Tess and he wants to use the baby to get to Max. The evil henchman also took Alex's form he want's Isabel. Michael we have to tell them! We have to get Tess back!" Maria was ready to jump out of bed and run to find Max and the others but Michael wouldn't let her.  
  
"Maria, hold it!" He said as he wrapped his arms around her trying to calm her down.  
  
"You're staying here. You just woke up from a fainting spell and in your condition your not going to go off fighting anybody. " Michael ordered. He couldn't afford to lose Maria. She was all he had on Earth and in this world. Nothing else mattered to him except for the safety of her and their child.  
  
" But Michael I'm not exactly helpless. And you can't order me around." Her arms were crossed and she looked up at him with a face that told him he wouldn't win.  
  
"Okay. You can come but your staying right by me no matter what. Got it." Michael told her.  
  
She smiled up at him, " Fine, lead on General Spaceboy."  
  
" Funny," he said with a smirk. He grabbed her hand and led her through the crowd. He'd have to ask someone where Larek, Max, and the others headed.  
  
  
  
TBC. 


	6. part 6

Part 6  
  
Michael and Maria walked around the mass complex in search for their friends. They asked several people along the way what direction they were going in. Maria noticed that Michael was a well-respected man amongst his people. She was proud of him.  
  
As they were walking, Michael causally started a conversation about the baby, "Are you okay with this? I mean the baby."  
  
Maria looked at him with a smile, "I thought I was the one that was supposed to ask that question. Yeah, I'm fine with it. Michael, I love you and our baby. You're the only one I've wanted to have children with."  
  
Michael stopped in his path astonished by what Maria admitted to him. "Really?"  
  
Maria looked at the disbelief in his eyes, "Yes, Michael to be honest I never really thought about having children until I met you."  
  
"Thank you, for loving me and believing in me." Michael said as he wrapped an arm around her and they started walking again.  
  
"Michael Guiern what's the world coming to you're getting all mushy and stuff." Maria laughed as he hugged her closer to him.  
  
They walked a little further when they spotted the others. "Max!" They both yelled at the same time.  
  
Everyone turned around to see their two friends run up to them. "Max, Khivar has Tess." Michael relayed the bad news to his friend.  
  
"What? How do you know Michael?" Max asked afraid for Tess and his child's life.  
  
"Maria. Tess told her when she was out cold." Michael pointed to his beloved.  
  
"How?" Max asked more confused. He didn't understand why Tess would of chosen to tell Maria and not him, Isabel or Michael.  
  
"When I was a sleep something happened and I guess Tess dreamed walked me or I dreamed walked her or something but anyway Khivar has her and wants to use your baby to get to you, Michael and Isabel." Maria said in almost one breath. She talked so fast that anyone who didn't understand Maria wouldn't know what she just said but the friends picked up on it.  
  
"Max, what if Tess tricked Maria like she tricked Alex and then killed him?" Liz asked thinking that it was just another one of Tess' tricks and they should be careful.  
  
"No Liz, it wasn't a trick. I felt how scared she was. She even said the Khivar killed Alex and I believe her." Maria told them she honestly felt that Tess was telling the truth. She could feel the fear that Tess was feeling.  
  
  
  
"Maria, Tess killed Alex you know it!" Liz couldn't believe what her friend was saying. 'What would make Maria change her mind about Tess?' Maria knows how manipulative Tess can be.  
  
"Liz calm down! I believe Maria and trust her judgment. She said Khivar killed Alex and I believe that he did. " He couldn't believe how hell bent Liz was on making Tess the guilty party. 'Did she really hate Tess that much?'  
  
"Why would Khivar kill Alex?" Kyle asked he didn't know who this Khivar dude was but according to Maria and Liz he's bad news.  
  
"Me, he killed him because of me." Isabel said with tears in her eyes.  
  
"I don't understand." Kyle wondered why Khivar killed Alex because of Isabel there was a lot about the aliens he didn't know.  
  
"He killed him because I loved him and Khivar wanted Volandra. The person I was in my past life." Isabel said with sobs.  
  
Max looked over at his sister and wrapped her in his arms. He hated to see her hurting like this. It's not her fault but he knew he couldn't convince her that.  
  
Kyle gently rubbed her back and said, "Isabel remember what I said before that still applies. It's not your fault."  
  
Everyone was astonished at how loving Kyle was towards and stared at him.  
  
"What?" he questioned.  
  
"Okay, look we need to come up with a plan, something to get Tess away from Khivar." Michael said quickly getting to the problem at hand. He wasn't really interested in Kyle's feelings towards Isabel right now.  
  
"Maybe we should also try and find away back home. With Maria and Tess both pregnant this planet won't be a safe place for either of them." Max said knowing that they would be safer on Earth than her.  
  
"Larek can you do that for us? Can you work on away for us to go back to Earth?" Max looked over to Larek he knew that if any knew how to get them back he would.  
  
"If that's what you think is best. Will start working on it." Larek told him. Larek knew that despite how much the Royal Four was needed, their safety was of the most concern. The children would probably be safer on Earth anyway.  
  
"Okay, now back to the plan. Larek you told me Khivar was at the place. Do we have a layout of the palace written down?  
  
"Yes, it's back at headquarters."  
  
"Good wills start there. Larek lead the way please." Max followed Larek and the rest followed him. Max knew this wouldn't be easy but it had to work. He had to get Tess and his son back and figure out whatever feelings he had for Tess. The feelings that were there were shattered when he thought that she killed Alex. Now he didn't know what to feel. He did remember how much he loved her. The memories of her were still coming back to him, which is why he started to doubt that she killed Alex. His memories were of someone strong, beautiful, confident, caring, and kind. Max just hoped that Tess's faith in him could be restored.  
  
  
  
TBC. 


	7. part 7

Part 7  
  
As the group minus Liz, was planning out Tess' rescue. Liz kind of moved to the side and took it all in. She felt like she was losing everything Max, Maria, and the rest of her friends. Max is the father of Tess' baby and Maria may be connected to Tess in some way. She wished Tess never showed up in Roswell or better yet that they couldn't save her.  
  
Maria was standing next to Isabel when she remembered that they didn't mention that Khivar looked like Alex. She knew it would be tough for the alien princess to see her enemy with a face of an angel. Maria would like to think of Alex as a guardian angel watching over them. Maria slightly nudged the tall blonde on her shoulder and whispered, "Isabel there's something I think you should know about Khivar."  
  
Isabel was curious as to what the bold pixie girl had to say about the man that she considered her enemy but at the same time was curious about. Part of her wanted to know what it was about him that made Vilandra betray her people, "What is it Maria?"  
  
  
  
"Well, Tess told me something about Khivar that I think you should know. See Khivar took on the form of Alex after he killed him. Tess said he looked just like him. He looks like Alex because he thinks he can get to you easier with his face." Maria told her and waited for her reaction.  
  
"That's it then, that's how we get Khivar away from Tess. I can do it." Isabel was pissed that Khivar thought that having Alex's appearance would make her want him.  
  
"No," Max, Michael and Kyle protested at the same time. They looked at each other and shrugged and then back at Isabel. They all had the same thought there was no way they were going to let Isabel put herself in that type of danger.  
  
"It could work." Maria agreed with Isabel and smirked at the look on the guys faces. She felt that Isabel could do it and was strong enough to do it no matter what the guys thought or how chauvinistic their minds may be. She knew they were worried but it wasn't like they weren't going to be there anyways.  
  
"No, Isabel I won't let you. If I have to order you, you will not be alone with Khivar." Max protested he wanted to get his son and Tess back but not at the expense of his sister. He didn't think he could loose her. They were connected and she was his home like he told her. They young King wasn't willing to let his sister sacrifice herself for his mistake.  
  
  
  
"Max don't let the idea of being King go to your head. It's what got us hear in the first place. And besides I can take care of myself and you guys would be there anyway so it's not like I'm going to be unprotected. But I think I can use Khivar's obsession with Vilandra to our benefit."  
  
"I hate to say this but I agree with El Presidente is saying. If you see Khivar as Alex you won't be thinking straight Isabel try to understand it from our prospective." Kyle told her didn't want to loose another friend. He was also beginning to care about her beyond the friendship way. But the Buddha loving jock didn't think the time was right to tell her.  
  
"Well, you haven't but in your word of mouth Spaceboy so do you have anything to add to this." Maria asked Michael curious as to what chauvinistic remark he could come up with.  
  
"No Max and Kyle pretty much said it. That and I am the soldier not Isabel." Michael added while waiting for the shit to hit the fan.  
  
"Well, I'm sorry soldier boy, but I doubt Khivar would be thrown off by you. Well, unless he swings that way. But you don't and I have proof." Maria pointed to her stomach where the future Guiern was housed.  
  
Michael cringed as a visual picture of him and Khivar came into his head, "thanks honey I like I needed that visual, besides Kyle would be more my type he's like a male version of you."  
  
Michael's comment through Kyle through a loop, "Hey, I resent that Guiern! And who said I would be interested in you anyway if I was gay, which I'm not. I very much like women thank you."  
  
"Valenti, so am I actually just one woman so it's end of subject." Michael glared at Kyle with death ray eyes.  
  
"Okay enough of this we still has a situation at hand and I want my son and Tess back." Max interrupted the banter between Michael, Kyle and Maria.  
  
"I must say that her highness and Maria has a point. Khivar would be distracted by Vilandra and it would give us the time needed to get the Queen out." Larek spoke up. He didn't want to go against the King but he knew the princess had a point. She was probably the only one who could make it where Khivar's defensive was down.  
  
"Then it's settled I'll distract Khivar while you guys get Tess." Isabel stated, knowing that it was really the best way to get Tess. If Khivar was distracted then Max could get Tess and his baby out.    
  
"I don't like it but I guess we have no other choice will go tonight." Max shook his head still not liking the idea of Isabel being along with Khivar.  
  
  
  
TBC. 


End file.
